


Drarry Oneshots

by 72percenthuman (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Will tag other things if needed, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/72percenthuman
Summary: Whenever I need to write a Drarry fic that I have no intention of continuing, I'll post it here. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:  
Harry comes in late to Potions Class, and wants to know why the room smells like Malfoy. (Un)Lucky for him, the rest of the class know they're brewing Amortentia, and won't tell Harry what it is. 

***

Late as always, The-Boy-Who-Lived burst into potions twenty minutes late. Everyone stared at him, wondering what he'd gotten up to this time. 

Harry began stammering his apology "Sorry Snape. Buckbeak was acti- Wait. Why does the room smell weird as fuu- fudge? It smells like... tart apples, and the fuc- stupid Slytherin common room and is that hair gel? What the bloody hell is going on?"

Some of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws began giggling, as Draco stayed silent, a faint blush tainting his pale skin. 

"Detention, Mister Potter, for the use of profanities in your... ridiculous speech. Now, class. I forbid you to tell Mister Potter what the potion is until the end of the detention he will be serving with me tonight, after dinner. Understood?"

Murmurs of "Yes, Sir", "Bloody git" and "Fuckin' hell" rippled around the room. 

Draco, however, was stood stock still. To him, the room smelt of treacle tart, broom polish, and a flowery... something, though he couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly. 

It was common knowledge to the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins that Draco had a crush on the Saviour of the wizarding world. After their chance to finish their education, Draco was reluctant until he heard that Harry was coming back. When that news arrived, he was almost running out the door with his bags, yelling that he was "going to miss the train, Mother!"

Narcissa had only replied with "Draco, it's the middle of July."

After eight hours of confusion, and pitying looks, Harry walked out of his detention. 

"Mister Potter? A word?" Snape called.

"Yes, sir."

"The potion we were brewing earlier was Amortentia, and I do believe that... ahem... tart apples, the Slytherin Common Room and hair gel smells a lot like Mister Malloy. To my knowledge, as well, he asked me what treacle tart and broom polish reminded me of, so my best bet is that you'll both be busy tonight. Now, 40 points from Gryffindor for being incompetent, and another 40 for the revolting imagery in my mind."

Harry ran off after that, making his way to the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Oh bugger. I forgot there's a bloody password. For fucks sa-" Harry stopped when Blaise approached. 

"For the record, Potter, the password this week isn't very subtle."

"Huh?"

Blaise smiled slyly, turned to his left, facing a wall, and said "Draco loves Potter for some bloody reason." It became apparent that this was the password for the next fortnight, as the way to the Slytherin Common Room was revealed.

"B...Blaise? Are you... Who chose that password?"

"Well, this week Snape got to choose, and believe it or not, he can overhear Draco talking about you constantly, and so decided to put him in his place. Now, have fun, Potter, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." And with a wink, Blaise left as quietly as he'd arrived. 

Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room, and immediately saw Draco lounging in an elegant green chair. 

"You. Me. Now. We need to talk." Harry growled, pointing at Draco, who put his book down and led Harry to the empty boy's dormitory. 

"Well, Potter? I don't have all night. I'm in the middle of a terrible story Pansy insisted I read. It's a muggle book called 'Twilight' and I bloody well hate it."

"The potion. I know what it was, and for some fucking reason, I smelt you. Also, Snape told me what you smelt, so, I figured I'd come pay you a visit."

"Ooh... sinister Harry... I like it..." Draco retorted, licking his lips. 

That tipped Harry over the edge, causing him to practically pounce on Draco, kissing him hard.

The best part? 

Draco kissed back, and Merlin he was good. 

They only stopped when Professor Snape burst into the room, mistaking the crashing of the two boys onto the floor as an attack launched by one of them. 

It was one hell of an attack, which left both the boys breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Draco just wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel with Blaise and Pansy. However, the other two Slytherins sit together, leaving Draco with a stranger. Then, the Ferris Wheel breaks down, with their carriage at the top.

***

"Cmon Dray. It's only for like 5 mins, tops, and then we can switch it up!" Pansy cooed.

"It's just cause you wanna snog the shit outta Blaise..." Draco grumbled, but accepted that he was going to be sitting either alone, or with a stranger. 

As him and the stranger climbed into their carriage, not a word was said. 

Nothing. 

Nothing until their little carriage got stuck. That was when Draco heard "Oh bloody hell. It's fuckin' stuck! What's 'Mione gonna say?!"

"P... Potter?"

"Hmm? Yes? M... Malloy is that you? Bloody hell."

"Well this is an unexpected situation, to say the least."

"Yeah..."

"Might as well pass the time with something..."

"Y...yeah..."

"So, first thing's first. Can I call you Harry?"

"Long as I can call you Draco."

"Deal. So, Harry. How are you and the Weaslette... sorry... old habits die hard, I guess. How's... Ginny?"

"Don't you read the Prophet? We broke up almost straight after the war was over. She figured it out, too."

"Figure what out?"

"That 'm bent. Gay, if you please"

"Well... only Blaise and Pansy know, but I guess that makes two of us. Anyway. Did you get that job as an Auror?"

"Nah. Didn't want it. Studying Defence Against The Dark Arts now."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm trying to get that place for the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, too."

"Well, that'll mean that I'll be seeing you again..."

"Huh?"

"After... Snape... the position became open and Professor McGonagall offered me the spot, and seeing that no where else wanted me, I agreed. She's already told me she's going to give you the spot so long as you turn up."

"Wow, Dray... that's amazing!"

"Indeed. I do wish we had gotten along better in school. To think... it was all over some stupid..." Draco trailed off. 

"Me too. Wait... it was over some stupid what, Draco?"

Draco began to blush slightly, and Harry felt his heart rising. Malfoy had become quite... delicious as some would say. 

"Just a stupid crush that never fucking went away..." Draco almost whispered. He looked down at his shoes, and then at Potter again. Harry was smiling gently, his green eyes meeting Draco's. 

"I... I'm sorry, H... Harry..."

"Oh, shut up, you git-faced ferret."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter any words, Harry's mouth met his. They don't even notice the Ferris Wheel start working again, but they did notice the very shocked faces of Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione as their carriage came back to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short fic, but I wanted to write something for you guys. Sorry if it's not up to scratch!

Prompt: Person A and Person B are sleeping together (innocently), and Person A is being an utter asshole about sharing the duvet. 

***

"Draco. It's getting late. We should go t-" Harry began, but was cut off by Draco. 

"BED! BED! BED!!!" Draco began cheering. He'd had too much coffee, and by too much, he'd had five cups, filled with as much sugar as the blond could find. 

Draco leapt off the sofa, and jumped into their bed. Harry followed. Draco had sprawled himself out over the bed, and Harry gently pushed him over to his side. 

Harry climbed into bed, and tried getting under the covers. His boyfriend, however, wasn't having any of it. 

"Draco. Stop hogging the covers." Harry mumbled.

"Nuh." Draco replied before lying all over Harry and his side of the bed. 

"Draco."

"Mmmmm"

"You're elbowing me in the ribs"

"Pffft."

"It fucking hurts"

"'M goin' sleep"

"Then move your bloody elbow"

"M'kay"

"Thank you"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too, Dray."

"No! Harry! I don't mean it!" Draco sat up abruptly, and kissed Harry. 

"Me neither, Dray."

"Good. Now sleep."

"Oka-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco was a sleep, and Harry was drifting off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether to post a reeeeaaaally long one-shot fic I'm writing to this story, or if I should write it as a seperate one. Comment any suggestions please?? <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just a Drabble fic or something short. Enjoy, I guess! <3

Prompt: Draco is stood up. Harry tried to help. 

***

It had been an hour, and he hadn't shown up. Draco sat at the bar of the burger restaurant with his milkshake. In the corner, Harry was enjoying some peace and quiet in the muggle world. 

Then, he saw Draco, sitting alone at the bar. 

Harry called the waiter over, and mumbled something to him before handing him a wad of £10 notes. 

At the bar, Draco was presented with every single desert on the menu, and was told that he "didn't have to pay a thing".

"Who did this? Can I eat it?" the blond asked. 

"Yes, it's for you to eat, and the gentleman in the corner seems very concerned about whether you're okay or not. He's been asking me about you for nearly 40 minutes!" the waiter replied. 

"Go and get him, please?" 

"My pleasure."

Draco was shocked when the waiter brought a very embarrassed Harry Potter up to him. 

Draco stood up, smiled, and kissed Harry, before saying "Thank you for checking I was okay..."

"My pleasure, Dray"

"So... I don't think I'm able to eat this all myself... Care to help?"

Harry only nodded, before kissing the other boy on the nose, and tucking in to the waffles.


End file.
